1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to communication devices, systems and methods. More particularly, the invention relates to a short-range radio terminal, system and method adapted for data streaming and real-time services.
2. Description of Prior Art
Short-range communication technology, typically Bluetooth provides synchronous connection oriented (SCO) links capable of delivering 64 kilobytes per second (KPS) channels to active clients. The datastream includes any content, but in general consists of voice. The data stream can be applied to Bluetooth headsets using headset or hands-free profiles. Bluetooth Access Points (AP) serve as Bluetooth voice beacons, i.e., voice streams from the AP to the headset as the active terminal. The Access Point may also provide real time location aware or listening services to the headset. However, the headset must be paired with a host device, e.g., a telephone, before voice streaming or listening services are provided to the headset. Alternatively, the headset can be paired with an AP, and can be dynamically paired any time to any device. Pairing means that two devices have a common Link Key. Even though device A and B are paired, the device A can be also paired with device C. etc. During this state, already paired headsets in active connection to the host cannot receive Bluetooth beacon voice streams or location aware listening services.
It would be desirable to extend the functions of short-range terminal headsets to receive streaming voice or listening services while the headset is paired with a host device. By so doing, headset users will be able to receive a wide variety of new services enhancing the utility and interest in headsets.
Prior art related to short-range terminal headsets receiving streaming data or listening services includes the following:
1. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0111140, entitled, “Wireless Headset Capable of Automatic Link Connection and Method for Controlling the Same”, published Feb. 13, 2001 discloses a wireless headset including a microphone supporting member having a microphone installed and being able to be forwarded to or unforwarded from the main body of the wireless headset, and a sensing device connected to a connector of the microphone supporting member. The sensing device senses whether the microphone supporting member is folded or unfolded. If the microphone supporting member is unfolded, an attempt to register and ID (Identification) of the wireless headset in a counterpart terminal and to connect a Bluetooth™, wireless communication link between the wireless headset and the counterpart terminal is preformed using the Bluetooth™ module.
2. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0068610, entitled, “Method and Apparatus For Selecting Source Device And Content Delivery Via Wireless”, published Jun. 27, 2002 discloses a headset or other interactive device comprising a user interface apparatus, a wireless transceiver, and a switching module; wherein, the wireless transceiver is used for transport of content between the user interface device and a plurality of source devices, and the switching module is coupled to and interposed between the user interface apparatus and the wireless transceiver and is used to select specified source devices for wireless coupling with the user interface.
3. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0082057, entitled, “System and Method for Utilizing Mobile Communication Terminal as Wireless Headset”, published Jun. 27, 2002 discloses a mobile communication terminal as a wireless headset, comprising a personal computer (PC) adapted to access to an internet phone service through an internet network; and mobile communication terminal for performing a function of a wireless headset of the PC when the PC accesses the internet phone service, wherein, the mobile communication terminal have a Bluetooth function. The Bluetooth built-in function makes possible the user of an Internet phone call service. When an operation mode of the mobile communication terminal is set to a headset mode, a speech signal of a user inputted through a microphone is transmitted to the PC directly, via a Bluetooth device and the speech signal of a counterpart inputted to the mobile communication terminal from the PC is applied to a speaker via the Bluetooth device.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,052 B1, entitled, “Subscription-Based Mobile Station Idle Mode Cell Selection”, issued Dec. 25, 2001 discloses subscription-based information in a mobile telecommunications systems utilized to control idle mode operations of a mobile station. In one aspect, cell-related information is broadcast from cells. A mobile station then uses the received cell-related information to determine whether any given cell is part of a predefined service area that is reserved for use by only certain subscribers to the exclusion of other subscribers. The cell-related information may be a cell identifier that uniquely identifies a corresponding cell, or it may alternatively be a service area identifier that uniquely identifies a service that comprises one or more cells. In either case, the mobile terminal makes its determination by accessing a memory such as a Subscriber Information Module (SIM), and retrieving therefrom stored information that defines the predefined service areas. In another aspect, the SIM may store information identifying preferred cells for the mobile station to camp on during idle mode.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,003 entitled “System and Method For Authorization Of Location Services”, issued Oct. 24, 2000 discloses a telecommunications system and method which performs authorization checks prior to allowing a location service to position a mobile terminal within a cellular network. The various checks involve ensuring that the requesting agency has authorization to request positioning of mobile terminals, determining whether positioning of mobile terminals is allowed within the cellular network that the mobile terminal is currently located in, verifying the authenticity of the identity of the mobile positioning center, ascertaining whether the mobile subscriber has allowed the requesting agency to position the mobile terminal, and confirming that all relevant criteria for positioning have been met by both the mobile subscriber and the requesting agency.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,123 entitled “Electronic Tour Guide System”, issued Jul. 31, 1979 provides messages about exhibits in a museum or the like to visitors carrying portable receivers. Audio sources which generate various messages are provided at a central location which are multiplexed and digitized and applied to one or more cables which extend to the covered areas. Receiver-transmitters are located along the cables and are adapted to decode one of the messages and transmit the same via infrared energy into a well defined area adjacent the exhibit, enabling a visitor having a receiver to receive the infrared radiated signal information and hear the message.
None of the prior art discloses or suggest a short-range terminal, typically a Headset adapted for receiving streaming voice or listening services from a voice beacon, typically an Access Point (AP) while in a paired state with a host device, typically a telephone by switching the terminal into a “idle state” where the paired device is in a passive condition, typically a HOLD state and disconnecting from the streaming voice when the host device becomes active.